Leo
Leonardo (Leo for short) is one of the main characters of [[Little Einsteins|'Little Einsteins']]'.'' He is the team's leader and serves as a conductor. He is voiced by Jesse Schwartz and his singing voice is provided by Harrison Chad. About '''Leonardo is the leader of the Little Einsteins. He pilots Rocket. He has a younger sister named Annie and his main talent is conducting. His most precious object is his Conductor's Baton. He uses the baton to conduct the music to the right beat. His full name is Leonardo and prefers to call himself Leo for short. He can be seen using this name on the old website. Appearance Leonardo is a peach young boy with green eyes and red hair. He wears a black short-sleeved shirt with an orange stripe above the middle, and orange khaki shorts with pockets attached. He is the only member to wear glasses. His glasses are cyan green/greenish-blue. His shoes are black and orange with white strings and white bottoms. In Our Huge Adventure, all the orange on his clothing was darker, but was later dimmed for an unknown reason. Faint sights of the original color can be seen in reused animation during the first season and during the blast off. Personality Leonardo is a kind, caring, and respectful boy, who is always there to help. He is brave and confident in helping his friends. Don't think he is a scared boy, because when he is helping, he is a leader. He leads the team in the right direction. Like all of the gang, Leo is scared of spiders and bats. (Our Huge Adventure) Relationships with other Characters * Quincy Quincy is Leo's friend, Leo likes to hang out with Quincy. He conducts Quincy while he plays his instruments and helps him to not be afraid of his fears. * June June is Leo's friend. Leo will do anything for her. If June is hurt, scared, or sad, Leo will be there to cheer her up. They are both the same age. * Annie Annie is Leo's younger sister. He takes care of her and watches over her. He teaches her how to fly Rocket, meaning he can trust her. His trust worked because Annie saved Leo, Quincy, and June in Annie's Solo Mission. He likes to scare her when she gets the hiccups. * Rocket Rocket is Leo's friend because he has been there since the start (as seen in How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story) as Leo watches Rocket on a spaced themed baby mobile. Rocket takes Leo and the Little Einsteins anywhere they want. Gallery Quincy and Leo.jpg Annie bredvid Leo.png Leo Och Melodin.jpg YEAH! Leo.png Knight Leo.PNG Leo.jpeg Little einsteins leo.jpg 200px-Leo boy flying.jpg (Leo)4.jpeg (Leo)1.jpeg June and Leo Standing in Rocket.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-06-20-16h53m54s295.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-20-16h55m48s519.png LE1.jpg Little Einsteins2.PNG Little Einsteins.png Community-header-background Captura de Tela 2019-04-25 às 20.08.03.png Captura de Tela 2019-04-25 às 20.08.19.png Captura de Tela 2019-04-25 às 20.07.56.png Captura de Tela 2019-04-25 às 20.08.48.png June hugging Leo.png Our Huge Adventure Cover Art.jpg Trivia * He is the only character on Little Einsteins to wear glasses. * His skills with the baton include the ability to conduct animals (seen in Our Big Huge Adventure, where he conducts cows and The Song of the Unicorn). * His main talent is conducting and his most precious object is his conductor's baton; he never leaves home without it. * Although he is only six years old, he is tall. In fact, he is taller than Quincy and his little sister Annie (she is the smallest). However, he and June are the same height, but although she is tall, she is small. * It is hinted that he might have a crush on June. An example was in the episode "Ring Around the Planet". After Leo got Saturn's ring back home, June walked to him and gave him a big hug. (You can see Leo smiling because of the hug). * In "A Galactic Goodnight", Leo says that he uses his baton as a nightlight every night, which helps him fall asleep. * In the episode "A Christmas Wish", Leo's wish was a new baton head. (Star) * He is the only character on Little Einsteins to have a full name be released. His full name is Leonardo. * He is very good at claw machines. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Team Category:Little Einsteins Characters